The long lost Weasley
by richies-grl
Summary: Angelica is comeing to Hogwarts from America when she finds out her real Dad is Aurhter weasley but shes nothing like the rest of the weaslys read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
As I was on the train to start her new life at Hogwarts she stared out the window look at the rain all I could think of was how I was going to miss my home back in America. I mostly was going to miss my best friend Ruby and my boyfriend Richard. I was finally starting to enjoy life; sure I was turning into a major! Pothead but I was finally having fun having a life then my mom had to take it all away by tell me I was adopted and my real family wanted me home they said it was time that I found out my history. I didn't want to though because I didn't like what I heard. I was a witch. And that's bullshit  
  
Angelica is my name and I don't know what to do. I found out that my real dad had just had an affair 15 years ago when he caught his wife in bed with a teacher from there kids school. To even it out my dad cheated to but he didn't expect my real mom to get pregnant I still don't know who that was because apparently she died giving birth. My fathers name is Aurther Weasly and now that was my new last name as well. Weasly like a fucking weasel.  
  
One of the worst parts were I had tons of siblings now I never got along with my one brother now apparently I have 6 brothers and 1 sister. I had met some of them already there names were Ron and Ginny. Ginny seemed ok and so did Ron but his friends I didn't like they were to much of goody goods escpecially that bushy haired freak of a girl Hermione. I'm not even really sure if she was a girl and apparently she wants to fuck my dearest new brother Ron. Poor Ron. Rons other best friend is Harry and he's famous still cant stand him though he just bugs me I don't know why he just does.  
  
Suddenly I was torn out of my thoughts by the door slideing opean a guy walked in he looked about my age he was pretty hot to, to bad I already have a boyfriend. As I was checking him out he said some thing  
  
"huh I didn't hear what you said sorry"  
  
" I said can I sit here all the other compartments are full" he said  
  
" oh yea sure" I sais " oh by the way my name is Angelica Ma. sorry Weasly"  
  
" Draco Malfoy. Did you say you're a wealsy you sure don't look like one"  
  
" And what is that supposed to mean" I said  
  
he rolled his smokey gray eyes and said " it's a complament weaslys usually look poor with nasty red hair and hand me down clother there just dirt balls you don't look like one your actually kind hot"  
  
I laughed " I know what you mean well I only have the same dad as the rest of them theres to many there dad I mean my dad really needs to learn how to usae a fucking condom" they both laughed at that we talked for a long time I think I found my first friend we mostly talked my dirtball new family and how I ended up here. After awhile he asked  
  
"So Angelica do you got a guy back in America?"  
  
I said " yea but he's all the way back home" I winked at him then I asked "so you smoke pot?"  
  
He said " yea, you?" I said "yea I got some with me if we put a locking charm on the door we can blaze"  
  
He's all " hell yea im up for that" so we blazed for alwhile then it happened he kissed me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Before I wrote the first chapter I forgot to tell you this is my first fanfic so please don't bitch at me if it's a peice of shit k I cant write chapters very well or dialog so yea  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He kissed me!!1 I was shocked I pulled away  
  
"I told you I had a boyfriend Draco" I said  
  
"Yea but you also said he's back in America he wont find out come on just have a little fun" Draco said  
  
"True I would love to have fun because you're really hot and have a great body but we just met and if any one would find out I'd automatically be the school slut"  
  
"But I won't tell anyone I promise and we don't have to go all the way since we just met"  
  
I just looked at him and said "fine but stop when I say stop ok and if you tell anyone about this I'll be forced to cut off your dick k?"  
  
Draco laughed and said "cool because I'm high and horny as fuck"  
  
That's when he jumped on me and kissed me I licked his lips for access to enter and his mouth opened in response our toungs just played with each other in and out of each others mouths and I would lick the roof oh his mouth and he moand that when I started slowly kissing his neck and licking it all over and biting him I let my toung slowly slide up to his ear and I stuck it in then slide it all over making him moan again and running shivers down his spine I let my hands slowly slide down to his pants where I feel his hard dick I squeezed causing him to close his eyes and lean his head back in pleasure I started to undo his pants buttons when someone walked in we both looked  
  
"WEASLEY!!!!" Draco shouted  
  
"Ron" I said "what are you doing here"  
  
"I came to check up on my new little sister is that ok with you" he said his face was all red he was pissed"  
  
"No offense or anything but I'm a big girl and not your little sister yea I'm little but I'm the same age as you and if you don't mind I was kind of busy" I said  
  
At that Ron looked even madder he said "yea you r my sister now you may have been a mistake but you are and I'm going to look after you. And I really don't think you need to be involved or having relations with Malfoy" he gave Draco a dirty look "And said are you aware this is my sister now you don't want to ruin your name now do you?" then he look back at me and said "don't you have a boyfriend already though and have you been smoking pot I thought dad said not to your going to be in a lot of trouble"  
  
"Weasley yes I know this is your sister but she's nothing like you and she's only your half sister she doesn't have any of the weasley traits" Draco looked at Ron like he was just dirt.  
  
I turned to Ron and said" I'm sorry I know you're just trying to look out for me but don't worry have you ever tried pot?" he gave me a suspicious look and said  
  
"No, and I don't think I should" he gave me a stern look\  
  
"Ohhhh come on big bro you know you want to aren't you curious" I have Draco a sly grin he knew I was trying to get out of trouble so he played along  
  
"Yea weasley give it a try" with that Ron gave in and said "yes fine I'll try it once"  
  
I had about 3 bowls left that was enough to fuck us up I'll just have to owl Richard to send more I rook the first hit then Draco then we showed Ron how to do it he was real fucked up after 4 hits after we finished the 3 bowls we all just sat there tell jokes that weren't even real funny but we were busting up laughing it was great  
  
Finally Ron's all "hey I'm sorry for earlier trying to be controlling I wont tell dad but we got to do this more often"  
  
We all just sat there relaxing until it was time to change we were almost at school so Ron left to change and I was right about to but Draco was staring I looked at him and said "turn around you cant watch"  
  
He's all "come on please I'll probably end up seeing sooner or later I hope" he was grinning at me so I gave in I love his grin  
  
So we just changed then made out a little more then we arrived at school  
  
Ok I know this chapter is not very good but I'm not very good at writing so yea I hope you like it a little please review 


	3. chapter 3

As the train stoped me , Draco and Ron got all our stuff and got off we did all this laughing most of the time because we were still high as fuck and we kept droping our stuff. It was all pretty funny  
So as we were all walking Draco started to leave so I said "where are you going?"  
  
"I can't be seen with a weasl are you nuts" and with that he left I just rolled my eyes and kept walking with Ron I guess he isn't such a goody after all. I was still walking and thinking when I realized I had absolutely no clue where I was going so I was just about to ask Ron when all the sudden I was pushed out of the way by Hermione  
  
"oh excuse me I didn't mean to" she said  
  
I gave a dirty ass look and said "well I guess all that bushy ass hair of yours got in the way didn't it" im such a bitch when im high but oh well " Ron where are we supposed to go?".  
  
"oh yea we have to take these carrigas up to the castel you can ride with us" he said  
  
"I looked over at harry and Hermione and said "well I guess since I have no one else to ride with" god I wish my friends could be here it would be so much better was all I kept thinking  
  
After we arrived at the castel I got a better look of it it was huge and beautiful I wondered what it looked like inside that was answered soon because we got off and went in I just fallowed ron and the others it was even more beautiful inside it was all candel lit and everything it was wonderful.  
I kept fallowing Ron and after awhile I was about to sit with him and someone stoped me so I turned around to see and old lady dressed in very nice golden robes "Hello im am professor magonageld im am the head of griffindor house "and she pointed to the tabl;e where Ron was sitting " Angelica you must stand and wait with the first year to be sorted into a house" after she said that she left  
I just stood there waiting as she called different names and after what seem like 1000 people later she called me "Angelica Weasley!" with that everone in the great hall got quiet and just stared at me I hear wispers around "I didn't know there was another weasley and look she has black hair" I walked up to the front and sat on the stool and she placed the hat on my head it was talking into it" hmm a weasley yes but very different from the rest yes very what should I do with you hmm lests see I know "SLYTHEREN!" every one got quiet wispers all around "a weasley in slytheren this must be the first and as I looked around I saw Draco and a smirk apreard on his face and he motiond for me to sit with him so I walked over and did. As soon as I sat next to him an ugly pug faced blond gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen. "what the hell is her prolem?",I whispered into Draco's ear  
  
"oh she's probly just jelouse shes been in love with me since we were little but she bugs the hell out of me she just wont take the hint to leave me alone." Draco looked over and gave her a dirty look.  
  
I laughed "poor you, why don't you tell her she's a fat ugly git or or piss her off really bad so she doesn't like you."  
  
"I have told her to stay awaybut she wont take a hint pluse she thinks she's special cuz well.... she was kinda my first." He mumbled the last part so I couldn't quit hear it  
  
"what? I didn't hear that"  
  
"She was my first." He said he looked very ashamed but then realized this and went back to normal I bursted into laughter  
  
"Are you seriouse? Why? You could do so much better I mean come on your hot and she's not! And well ..." I looked around and whispered "you're a real good kisser to"  
  
"Oh yea" he said but I can tell he was being sarcastic  
  
"No I'm seriouse my boyfriend back home isn't that great he's alright but wow I havnt had a kiss like your in a long time it made me feel good, I mean you actually turned me on. My boyfriend back home can't do that anymore."  
  
"And why is that. I mean if he cant turn you on why are u with him?" Draco actually look like he was listening to me Richard never used to listen to me. I think I might actually start likeing draco for real not just for his looks.  
  
"well I don't know, I mean we've been through so much and I think I love him but once I start thinking og how he treats me, and how he makes me feel worthless and how many times he cheated on me I want to break up with him but then I'm worried about being alone you know, well I don't I geuss I feel that no one else would like me so I'll be alone and I don't like being alone." I got a little upset when I was saying this and now I feel like crying. God I hate myself for being so emotional!  
  
"wow if I were you I would dump his ass. You CAN do better like me." He winked at me he's so cute! "I'm just kidding I'm not that concetide. But seriously you can do better."  
  
After he said that I started thinking maybe he's right I don't know maybe I should dump him he is an asshole. But I was snapped out of my thaught because everyone started getting up "hey draco whats going on? Where is everyone going?"  
  
"oh dinner is over its time to go back to our dorms"  
  
"oh ok" so I started walking with him when I felt a hand on my sholder so I turned around and it was professor magonagold again "yes do you need me for something?" I asked  
  
"well professor dumbledor needs to see you in his office so if you'll please fallow me." She didn't really smile or frown while talking she's doesn't really show any emotion it's kind of creepy. While I was thinking this I was fallowin her and then all the sudden we stop in front of a satue and she says"chocolate frogs." Then that statue move and exposed a moving stair case that looked kind of like and escalater so we stap on it then ended up in this office with professor dumbledor sitting at his desk smiling. It seems like he's always smiling how odd.  
  
"well im sure your probly wondering why you here" he said  
  
"yea I mean I don't think I have broken any rules yet so I hope im not in trouble."  
  
"no its nothing like that. Well as you know your new to the wizarding world, so you havn't been able to go to school and I don't think you want to start as a first yea and I'm sure you want to be with kids you own age am I correct?" I nodded yes "well I've come up with this new potion it's never been used but it's supposed to fill you memory with knowledge from first year up until now. I'm not sure what the side effects will be and its not leathal or anything so would you like to try it you'll be the first"  
  
I had to think about that I kind of feel like a guineapig but oh well I mean it's better then being in class with kids younger than me. "sure I'll try it."  
  
A small blue vial appeared "now if you will pleas drink this" said professor dumbledor "It will take the night to kick in and by morning you'll know everything as if you have been coming here for the last 4 years well you are dismissed now you can go back to your dormitory"  
  
I was about to get up and go when I realized I didn't know where that is so I turned around "umm well I don't exactly know where that is." "yes I know that's why I've aasked one of your fellow slytherins to escort you back. He is just out side my office." And with that I left 


End file.
